<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the bathroom floor by Anna_Blossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693431">the bathroom floor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Blossom/pseuds/Anna_Blossom'>Anna_Blossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ayda's Comprehend Subtext, Campaign: Fantasy High (Dimension 20), Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Blossom/pseuds/Anna_Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aelwyn Abernant, sister of my best friend, Adaine. You are currently experiencing a panic attack, correct?"</p><p>"No, now go away."</p><p>((where Ayda finds Aelwyn curled up on the bathroom floor and tries to help))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelwen Abernant &amp; Ayda Aguefort, Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the bathroom floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so I'm still not over fantasy high hahaha</p><p>hope you guys enjoy this little thing I made</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayda cocks her head at the sight before her.</p><p>A shivering elven form curled up into a tiny ball on the bathroom floor, mussed blonde hair covering her face. Her body shakes, breath coming up in desperate pants. Next to her, she sees vomit in the toilet bowl, lid still propped up. She doesn’t seem to have noticed her presence, so Ayda speaks up.</p><p>“Aelwyn Abernant, sister of my best friend, Adaine,” she says, and she immediately turns rigid with tension, but she doesn’t look up. "You are currently experiencing a panic attack, correct?"</p><p>"No, now go away," Aelwyn's fingers further dig into the meat of her arms, eyes still hidden by her fringe.</p><p>Ayda cocks her head, eyeing her trembling curled up form. "Hm. Strange. Especially since you are exhibiting the common signs of someone experiencing a panic attack. Trembling, shortness of breath, nausea--"</p><p>"I am <em> not</em> having a panic attack," Aelwyn bites out in between gasping breaths. "I'm not the one who gets panic attacks, okay? I'm not fucking <em> Adaine.</em> So just go already and stop bothering me. I want to be alone <em> . </em>"</p><p>With her head down and buried in her arms, she misses the way Ayda’s fiery eyes flash white with divination magic as she casts a spell. New information sinks into her mind as she mulls over Aelwyn’s words in a new light.</p><p>
  <em> I don’t want anyone to see me like this. </em>
</p><p>“Oh, I see,” Ayda nods to herself. “Very well.” She fully enters the bathroom and locks the door behind her. She reaches over the toilet to flush down the vomit and close the lid, before going to sit down right next to Aelwyn, her avian legs folding somewhat awkwardly beneath her as she does.</p><p>Aelwyn’s head finally snaps up to look at her, obvious tear streaks running down the sides of her face. She hisses, “<em>What </em>are you doing?! I told you to leave me alone!”</p><p>“Yes, you did,” Ayda says, nodding. “However, there was an obvious fallacy in your former statement that any wizard would’ve noticed. You are not Adaine, yes, but that does not mean you cannot get panic attacks. I am uncertain as to why someone as intelligent as you could possibly believe such an illogical statement.”</p><p>“That’s not the point--”</p><p>Ayda ignores her and barrels on, “Due to this, I was unsure as to whether I should take your words by their literal meaning, so I decided to cast Ayda’s Comprehend Subtext. A very good spell. Your sister is truly one of the greatest minds of our time. With it, I was able to determine that it’s not that you wish to be left alone. You simply do not wish to be seen in this state. Which is why I locked the door.”</p><p>Aelwyn’s mouth clicks shut, staring at her, and after a long moment, she looks away.</p><p>Silence fills the space between them for the next few minutes, but Ayda pays it no mind. She uses the quiet as an opportunity to ponder her next romantic outing with Fig, who took her to Elmville Park two days ago. She still isn’t entirely sure about how soon is considered too soon when it comes to dates. She could always ask Fig, but then that would defeat the purpose of planning a surprise romantic outing in the first place. Perhaps Gorgug or Kristen could provide some insight on the subject.</p><p>A mumble breaks her train of thought then. Soft and barely audible.</p><p>Ayda turns to Aelwyn, “I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?”</p><p>She still isn’t looking at her, having returned to her former position of being curled up into a tight ball, head buried in her arms, but the shaking has visibly lessened. She raises her head the slightest bit, enough that her voice isn’t muffled by her arms.</p><p>“You didn’t have to stay. You could’ve just locked the door and left.”</p><p>
  <em> Why did you stay? </em>
</p><p>Ayda blinks, and cocks her head again. “It was the most logical course of action. I was unsure of what would happen if I were to leave you alone.”</p><p>Fingers tightening, Aelwyn scoffs, “I’m not going to do anything to myself, if that’s what you’re worried about.”</p><p>
  <em> I don’t need your pity. </em>
</p><p>Ayda frowns. “You misunderstand. If I left, someone else could knock on the door and disturb you after I leave, which would put you in the same exact situation. However, if I stay here with you, I could lie about having gastrointestinal problems, which would simultaneously explain the locked door and the length of time it would remain locked. And they would have no reason to suspect that you are in here as well. It’s a brilliant excuse.”</p><p>A surprised laugh escapes Aelwyn’s lips, and she finally looks up. Ayda does a quick once-over. Dark bags still line the underside of her puffy eyes. A small splotch of vomit sits on her shirt. However, she sees the lack of shivers and the slowed breathing, and Ayda knows that she’s alright for now at least.</p><p>“That is a brilliant excuse,” she says after a long moment. She doesn’t smile and there’s no obvious emotion in her voice, but Ayda hears what she means all the same.</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for this. </em>
</p><p>Ayda nods, satisfied, and says, “You’re welcome.”</p><p>And silence, this one much more comforting and companionable than the last, fills the room, broken only by the sound of their relaxed breaths.</p><p>(Ten minutes later, Ragh will frantically knock on the door, very badly needing to use the toilet, and Ayda will tell him that she is currently experiencing severe gastrointestinal problems, starting a very strange conversation about diarrhea through the door. Ayda won’t see it, but Aelwyn will smile, and her walls will crack open for her just the tiniest bit.)</p><p>((Three days after, when the Bad Kids invite Aelwyn to come with them to Basrar’s, she will not outright decline as she usually would. She will, instead, visibly hesitate, shifting her gaze from Adaine, then to Ayda. Ayda will give her an encouraging nod. Aelwyn will still decline their offer in the end, but this time, she thanks them for extending it to her in the first place.))</p><p>(((A week from then, a very audible shouting match will occur in Aelwyn and Adaine’s room. Five minutes after the shouting subsides, after Adaine leaves the house in frustrated tears with Fig chasing after her, Ayda will go to the bathroom. She’ll be greeted with the sight of Aelwyn curled up in the exact same position. This time, neither of them will say anything as Ayda locks the door and sits down next to her, a few inches closer this time.)))</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>headcanon, the mordred manor only has two bathrooms and since the adults have laid claim to the one on the ground floor, everyone else has to fight over the other one.</p><p>hope the characterization was okay here and hope you guys enjoyed it. thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>